


Perfect Moment

by SuperCerulean



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Request: jason and a girl are in love and she finds out shes pregnant right before he dies. She keeps the baby because its all she has left of him. Then he comes back. (Originally posted to my tumblr) ((C/N stands for child's name)





	Perfect Moment

Too much sugar is always a bad idea. Specifically for an already overactive three year old high on holiday spirit. The idea had come from a movie you’d seen a while ago, but now that you were seeing all of the sugar in person, it was starting to look like a bad idea. Despite your regret, the cookies were already made and the frosting was already out in the open. The time to take back your decision was long gone, so you’d have to deal with the consequences. A headache was definitely in your immediate future, but C/N was happy and smiling so you could at least relax knowing that she enjoyed the surprise. 

About five cookies in, you realized that C/N had pretty much no interest in designing any holiday themed cookies and was more interested in making her favorite people. You tried not to cry a little when she made your cookie first, even though she went out of her way to make it look stressed out. Just as she was working on mixing a blue for Uncle Dick’s eyes, you heard knocking at your front door. You stood up to check who it was, smiling at how C/N was so absorbed in her cookie designs. 

You were quiet when you approached, gazing through the tiny peep hole of your door before you let your presence be known. The person had been facing away from the door when you approached so you waited until you could catch a glimpse of who it was.The person’s figure was tall and bulky, their shoulders wide and covered by a long dark coat and their hair covered by a baseball cap. It definitely wasn’t Dick and the figure seemed to be a little too big to be Bruce. A jab of fear poked at your heart as you continued looking, trying to figure out who it was. 

Thankfully for your sanity, the person turned around to face the door again, removing their cap and knocking again. He messed with his hair, probably trying to fix it before he looked up at the door again. He was older and he looked a lot different, but you knew who it was as soon as you saw his face. As soon as you caught sight of him, all rationale went out the window. 

Realistically, as someone who’s close friends with vigilantes and superheroes, you should have questioned it. There were all kinds of metahumans and magic that could make him fake, so the smart thing to do would have been to take a moment to think or come up with some kind of plan. But you weren’t thinking logically. How could you? Your heart nearly stopped the moment you saw him and in all honesty, so did your brain. You couldn’t think or breathe at all, your hands moving on autopilot. You yanked off the locks on the door and forced it open, looking up at the man in front of you with teary eyes, 

“Jason?!” You half whispered his name, not quite able to access the entirety of your voice. You saw his eyes widen when he saw you and you just barely heard him whisper your name in response before you were leaping into his arms. He barely took a step into your apartment to meet you before you’d wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled you into him, his arms nearly forcing out whatever air was left in your lungs. He didn’t hug you tightly enough to hurt, but you honestly couldn’t tell if your embrace was choking him or not. You distantly heard him closing the door behind him as he came in, but your face was buried too deeply into his shoulder to see it. 

It didn’t take long for your tears to soak into his jacket because you were all out sobbing. He’d been gone for so long that your memories of him were blurring. You forgot what being in his arms felt like. How he smelled. How it felt to hear him say your name. 

Jason’s grip on you loosened just enough for him to be able to see you. He bright a hand to your cheek, his eyes darting across your face. You finally took a moment to try and make sense of your thoughts. 

“Jay what happened? You were dead…I went to your funeral,” you said, voice wavering as you spoke. Jason’s gaze met yours again, his eyes intense as they met yours. 

“I was. He killed me, but somebody else brought me back.” 

“Who? Bruce?” 

“No…it’s a long story. We can get into that later; right now I just can’t believe I’m here with you. You look so different.” 

“Good different, or bad different?” Jason grinned, glancing down before he leaned in to give you a quick kiss. 

“Good different.” 

“Same to you,” you replied, laughing. You saw jason’s gaze dart behind you suddenly and it was only then that you remembered that he hadn’t met your daughter yet. 

You released Jason from your embrace, one of your hands hanging loosely in his. It was a dumb thought, but you half expected him to disappear again if you let go. His appearance was sudden that you honestly weren’t sure any of it was real. If you ended up waking up from the whole thing only to find out it was a dream, you knew your heart would break. 

Jason looked between you and C/N , his expression becoming nervous. “She looks just like us,” he whispered. You wiped at your eyes, sniffling as you tried to regain your composure. “How old is she?”

“She’s turning four this year. I found out I was pregnant right before…” You trailed off, not needing to voice what you were mentioning. Finding out that Jason had died had been the worst day of your life. Not just because of what happened, but because it was also the day you found out C/N. You knew it sucked that you couldn’t look back on it positively, but you were a teenager. You weren’t even sure either of your parents knew you were dating and suddenly having a kid was the worst way to tell them. You honestly weren’t sure about if you would continue with the pregnancy or not, but when you found out what happened, you couldn’t end it. Despite how severely unprepared you were and what would happen she was a part of Jason that you couldn’t let go. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jason said. “We were both so young, you shouldn’t have had to go through this alone.” 

“It was hard without you, but I wasn’t entirely alone,” you explained. Bruce helped out a lot. He even talked to my parents to calm them down and come up with a plan. Dick was around a lot too when I needed help.”

“Yeah, he was the one to tell me. I don’t know how I’ll ever thank him for being here for you”

“Me either. He’s saved my ass a million times over,” you added, shifting your attention over to her. She’d looked up when Jason came in but she was already back to making her cookies, choosing to prioritize her mini masterpieces. “He’s a really good uncle.” 

“Do you think I could meet her?” You looked back at Jason when he spoke, meeting his anxious gaze.

“I mean…are you ready for this? Being a parent is a big deal…” 

Jason took your hands, looking at you with a sudden intensity. “She’s ours. I already left you alone once, I won’t do it again.” You studied his face for a moment, gauging if this was a good idea or not. Despite him being gone for so long, you knew Jason. He told you everything about himself, including what happened with his own parents and you knew he wouldn’t ever do anything that could hurt either you or your daughter. Still, this was a big step and you couldn’t help but worry.

“Okay. If you’re ready, then I’ll introduce you.” Keeping your hand into his, you led him to the couch where C/N stood decorating cookies. She payed you no mind as you sat down, making room for Jason to sit down beside you. 

“C/N, I’d like you to meet someone,” you said. She looked up from her cookie, her eyes finally landing on Jason. She looked at him curiously as you turned her around to face the two of you. You felt Jason squeeze your hand a little tighter when he sat down. 

“Remember when I said your daddy went away for a very long time?” She nodded and you continued, feeling Jason’s eyes on you as you tried to explain. Thankfully, you hadn’t taught her about death so you didn’t have to worry about explaining it to her. Hell, you couldn’t even wrap your head around it yourself, so that would be too much for a three year old. 

“Well he’s back now and he’d like to meet you.” C/N nodded, but she didn’t seem like she was paying much attention. She studied his face with a focused expression, tilting her head to the side. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jason said, a bit awkwardly as she examined him.

“More blue.” She replied, turning away again. Jason looked confused for a moment before you realized why she was studying him so intently. 

“I think she’s making you a cookie.” 

“Really?” Jason looked over the tray in front of her containing the finished cookies. He returned is attention to her, pointing to her finished pieces. “Who are these?” 

C/N pointed to the first cookie. “Mommy,” she began, naming each of her cookies after who she’d modeled them after. Jason laughed when he saw Bruce’s, the big frown taking up half of his face. You sat back a little, smiling as you watched her talk to him. C/N wasn’t shy at all and you were so glad Jason was able to click with her so easily. It was kind of worrisome that she seemed to have no fear of strangers, but that was a problem for another day. For now, you were glad to finally feel like you had a complete family. Everything else could wait until after this perfect moment.


End file.
